Most retailers of the warehouse type display their goods on tall shelving units which quite often can extend upwardly almost to the ceiling of the establishment. The lower shelves, that is, those within reach of the consumers, are stocked with merchandise being currently offered for sale, while the upper shelves are often utilized to store inventory of various goods.
It is a common practice to hang a display sign from one of these upper shelves to provide sale information and product identification for the products carried by the lower shelves. Although such a system thus permits the retailers to use all available space to display products and store inventory, while at the same time providing a sign to convey information regarding the products being displayed, the signs obstruct the retailer from access to the inventory behind them. Thus, when inventory is to be removed from or added to these upper shelves, the signs must be temporarily removed and then replaced, which is a time consuming project for the retailer.
Thus, the need exists for a system of mounting a sign to a retail display fixture whereby the sign can be readily moved out of the way of products which are being stored behind it.